javier_tacos_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Yes! I am!
"Yes! I am!" 'Is a famous and somewhat memetic quote spoken in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders by major character Mohammad Avdol. The quote, while being a popular meme amongst fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, is one of the single most prevalent memes spoken by the trio, and continues to be among their most thriving in-jokes. Origin '"Yes! I am!", as was stated, stems from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. The quote is known for the outlandish context that it is said in, as well as the delivery of the quote by its speaker. The character who states the line, Mohammad Avdol, states this line after apparently coming back from the dead (And being absent from the series for several episodes), and being recognized by another main character, Polnareff. The clip is famous for the absolutely ridiculous context behind it, as well as the character's delivery of the line. As opposed to saying "That's right!", or something similar, Avdol responds to Polnareff shouting his name by identifying that it IS his name. This line is made even more ridiculous by the extremely apparent "Engrish" in the voice actor's speaking. The over-the-top and ridiculous delivery of the quote skyrocketed it into memedom among fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and especially among the trio. The Trio Among the trio, "Yes! I am!" is an extremely frequent and beloved in-joke used in reaction to almost any question, accusation, or insult. Beginning as a small in-joke between Opal and Fortressgamer1, the joke quickly spun out of control and became a group-wide meme. Two notable examples of the meme being used include: The "Yup! I am!" incident During a normal and routine conversation between the trio, Fortressgamer1 asked Opal a question, and was responded to with an all-too enthusiastic shout of "YUP!" ZeyRax then started giggling to himself. In his head, he was combining the aforementioned shout with "Yes! I am!" making it "YUP! I am!". He started to giggle even harder, making the other two a bit concerned about what was so funny. After saying what was in his head out loud, ZeyRax burst out laughing even harder for several minutes straight, leaving Opal and Fortressgamer1 wondering just what about replacing one word in the joke was so funny. To this day, Opal and Fortressgamer1 wonder just what about the joke caused ZeyRax to laugh so hard. "I think we broke ZeyRax..." Fortressgamer1 said, during ZeyRax's out of character laughing fit. The Joke Argument At one point, Opal and Fortressgamer1 engaged in a lengthy joke argument that consisted of the two of them spewing petty joke insults at each other. This went on for several minutes, with each joke insult being followed up by another, equally non serious insult. After several minutes of this, Fortressgamer1 threw a joke insult at Opal, but instead of responding to it with another, Opal simply responded with an out-of-nowhere and comical "Yes! I am!", which halted the joke fight, and caused both parties to share a laugh. Trivia * This specific in-joke is considered among the trio to be their favorite, and is used more frequently than any other. * The actual quote was popular enough among fans of JJBA that the developers of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle included it as one of Avdol's taunt quotes. * The earliest usage of the joke is unknown, but it is known that Opal and Fortressgamer1 would frequently use it in conjunction with other JoJokes before it was a meme between the trio. None of the other JoJokes became as prevalent as this one.